Necromancing Natasha
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: She had no idea what she was, until she happened across Mystic Falls where three certain brother's offer to teach her about her nature, all while protecting her from vampires who all seem to want a bite out of her ... including her brother! Kol/Klaus/Elijah/OC
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my OC Natasha Clothes are on my profile.

* * *

><p>Natasha POV<p>

I was a runaway. Nothing more, nothing less. I had been running from my brother for the past six years, since he became a vampire.

Apparently my blood smelled nice and it unfortunately attracted every vampire that smelled it to me, it was like I was catnip and vampires were cats.

I was passing through a small town called Mystic Falls hoping since it was small it would have limited vampires.

.Wrong.

The moment I entered the local bar hoping to relax for a couple of hours I saw at least six heads snap to me making me gulp.

My train to the next major city and my destination wasn't for another three hours. At least in here it was public.

I moved into a booth in the furthest corner while looking straight ahead the whole time and uncomfortably aware of the eyes that followed my every move.

Gulping I sat and opened my large leather cross hatched back pack and pulled out my outdated blackberry to double-check the times for trains.

I slid my phone into the small compartment on the inside of my worn out bag and pulled my Ipod from my jacket pocket and slipped that along with my earphones into the same pocket.

I looked back up when a throat cleared making my arms freeze in the process of zipping my worn out bag up.

Sighing I zipped it up the rest of the way and looked up to see a dark-haired man opposite me. He had a firm jaw with rounded brown eyes with a slightly prominent brow. His cheeks were distorted with a smug smirk and his small lips were revealing white straight teeth. He was attractive...apart from the hungry look very noticable in his eyes.

"Hello darling. You must be new to town?" I gulped and knew from experience that if I said I was staying or passing through he would attack me sooner so I wouldn't be noticed but he was most likely a native so it was a silly question.

"Passing threw, just need to kill a few hours before my train leaves..." I said with a groan knowing there is no point in trying to lie. He would hear my uneven heart beat or even hear the slight quiver in my voice either way giving my lie.

"Well then I would be honoured to ... entertain you for a few hours." He smirked making me grimace.

"Um thanks but no thank you. I don't really wish to become dinner for you..." I groaned not bothering to hide that I know what he is. He must have had a hunch anyway because he only showed a slight surprise. And I think that was more because I had rejected him.

"Well I didn't really give you a choice now darling did I?" He said as a dark look over coming his face making me cringe back into my chair slightly and he leaned his elbows on the table to appear more intimidating. It worked.

"Brother. You wouldn't happen to be disturbing the lady here would you now?" A thickly accented voice said from next to me. Turning I jumped and skidded slightly around the booth as I saw a man sitting next to me and I didn't even notice.

This one was british as well with a longer face and very noticable cheeks and thick pout appearing lips. His eyes were small but rounded and an amazing blue-green eyes.

I gulped at the knowing fact I was cornered now.

"Of course not brother." The one opposite said a little cocky as he leaned back into a stubborn pose.

"I apologize for my brother luv, sometimes he doesn't understand when his advances are not appreciated. I'm Klaus Mikealson, you would be?" He said grabbing my twitchy hand before pulling it to his lips and placing a lingering kiss on the back of my hand despite my subtle attempts of pulling my hand away.

" It appears you don't understand when your advances are not appreciated either Mr Mikealson..." I said slightly harsh as his eyes widened in amusement. His brother released a laugh which stopped abruptly when yet ANOTHER vampire approached the table.

I sighed in annoyance I moved around the booth again refusing to sit directly next to the first brother.

"The new comer said nothing just gave the other two a look which made them both retreat into the booth chairs looking as though they were pouting children.

"Kol, Klaus if the lady wishes to be alone I believe you should honour her wishes." The newcomer said. This one was obviously related to the first one now identified as Kol, he looked almost identical but with a more sophisticated air around him as he gave his subtle orders for his brothers to leave, they didn't.

They were having what appeared to be inside conversation with their eyes before the oldest appearing one took a subtle breath threw his nose and his deep brown eyes snapped to mine.

"I believe we should take this conversation else where." The man said looking to what I assumed were his brothers. I knew I wouldn't really be given a choice and I was getting annoyed at this running all over to escape my brother when it's my blood that is actually cursing me.

I rested my head on my hands as I leaned on the table not caring anymore. Sighing tiredly I felt the seat around me move as Klaus and Kol stood up.

"Miss..?" The older one said watching me with his brothers flanking him started.

"...Natasha Leamington" I filled in with a resigned sigh before crossing my arms across my chest and looking up at the trio.

"Miss Leamington, I think it best for you to accompany myself and brothers back to our house it seems we have some questions for you." He said with a quirk of the lips.

"No thanks. I will not leave a public area with three unknown vampires when I have spent years of managing to live. So basically Mr Mikealson I will need to leave your questions unanswered." I said back to the polite but still deadly vampire stood in front of me.

"I promise you Miss Lea-" I cut him off.

"Call me Natasha, if you need to ask questions ask them here." I said stubbornly as he looked a taken back before looking to his brothers who looked as though they were loosing patience.

"Natasha, I promise you no harm shall befall you. I give you my word." He said looking in my eyes and all I could see was honesty. Knowing it was impossible to compel me I was all him telling me to trust him.

Huffing I grabbed my worn out backpack and shuffled out the booth furthest from the other two brothers and stood before the older one motioning to lead the way. He gave a victorious smile and held his arm out to loop with mine.

Raising my eyebrows I looped arms with him ignoring the low growls coming from the other two behind me.

"What's your name? I get the blonde is Klaus and the mini you is Kol, I assume your all brothers." I said as he led me out the grill with the other two not far behind before I was led to a sleek silver Mazda making my mouth water when the door was opened for me by the one holding my arm.

"Sorry, I am Elijah. And they are my brothers." He said as I sat in the front seat smiling at the genuine leather. I nodded as the door closed before he entered the other side of the car and pulled out driving to what I assume is his mansion.

I assumed that Kol and Klaus were running back or had there own cars, most likely the latter.

"How long have you been running?" He asked suddenly.

"...Six years. My parents had protected me until I was 11, they were killed by a vampire for protecting and hiding me. And the vampire whether accidentally or not turned my brother who was able to control his urges for just under a year. I awoke one morning and he was straddling me, I was pinned and he apologized before biting me. I had managed to grab the blind control setting the morning sun on him. I had turned 12 the day I got away and as I could never kill my brother I ran, have been ever since as he promised revenge on me for running and has chased me for the past 6 years..." I mumbled slowly finishing just as we arrived at a large gravel driveway which happened to be the grand opening to an amazing mansion.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly making me turn to him and give a sad smile.

"Not your fault, my entire life vampires have tried eating me apparently my blood smells intoxicating so I always knew I would need to run at some point. Just never thought it would be from my brother..." I trailed of as the car parked. I opened the door before he could reply and walked out the car and shutting the door watching as two more gorgeous cars pulled into the filling drive way.

I controlled my drooling as I almost floated towards the beautiful black Lexus. unfortunately the ever creepy Kol stood from the car smirking at my awed expression.

An arm looped around mine again making me straighten automatically and look up to see a slightly smiling Elijah. He followed Klaus into the house who left a deep red Jeep which had almost made me pine with want making all three of them roll their eyes.

Scowling I walked beside Elijah into a large hallway with marbled floor and white walls giving it a fresh and clean look but at the same time a cold and lonely appearance, we went threw a large arch with a grand black piano in clear view. Further into what revealed itself to be the lounge sat two-three seat leather sofas with a matching two-seater and couple of arm chairs all again in white.

I was sat down on the two seater and I made a point of blocking the seat next to me by placing my bag there the moment I saw Kol head towards it. He sent me an irritated pout before settling to lounge across the three seater next to me.

Elijah had vanished murmuring about refreshments. Klaus had sat in an arm chair watching me intently.

The tense atmosphere dragged on until Elijah returned and placed a cup of tea in front of everyone. I sipped mine humming slightly at the smooth and sweet texture as it ran down my throat.

Elijah had sat on the other armchair next to Klaus watching me, I cleared my throat at the awkward silence.

"I don't actually know why you insisted I come with you other than the fact my blood smells nice so..." I said after about five minutes of annoying silence and creepy stares.

"You mean you don't know what you are?" Kol said astonished as he gaped at me. Frowning I looked at the other two gob smacked brothers before shaking my head slowly.

They all shared a look before Elijah cleared his throat attracting my attention to him while a frown covered my face.

"It would appear you are a necromancer..." He stated and I could see the hope in his eyes that I knew what that is but the longer I was silent the more that hope vanished.

"...Huh? I thought necromancers were witches of sort who controlled the dead..." I said a little skeptical and scared from the prospect of my entire life being a complete lie.

"Well in a way that is correct. You can control souls, see ghosts should you focus and move them to where they are meant to go. If you train powers then you would be able to bring people back from the dead. In a simple notion you can control the dead." I didn't reply just sat back and tried thinking of an example of such a thing.

"Why would that make my blood smell good?" I asked still skeptical.

"You are in a sense a controller over the element that can change a life or death. There are extra cells in your body which have the extra property to help your entire body to be able to transfer your life and energy through a corpse and re-animate it. Your blood calls to the dead itself meaning vampires and ghosts will find themselves drawn to you. Should you practice and develop your power you can harness the magnitude of the signal you seem yo be projecting and make it so you attract less attention. Necromancers are very rare, especially a natural-born one such as yourself, usually as you thought they are converted witches or warlocks wanting to bring a loved one back and then unable to control the power they borrowed to bring the said person back." Elijah said strongly making me groan and lean further into the leather seat before looking up at the trio of seemingly powerful vampires.

"So why would you want to talk to me? Or were you gonna eat me?" I said bringing a chuckle from each vampire.

"Necromancers are really really rare luv. You see your blood is exquisite and almost irresistible, we are originals so we can control our thirst enough to not drain you dry. Necromancers literally defy nature they live forever and gain certain powers depending on their age and experience. But because they smell and taste amazing most don't survive longer then their fiftieth birthday." Klaus said giving me a look which I could see a plan forming in his mind.

I gulped. "Well how do I learn to control my powers? Or know if I even have them?" I asked giving them the benefit of the doubt that I was in fact a necromancer.

"It varies from person to person usually it takes practice but you shouldn't have your powers engage when you hit between 18-25 roughly and that's when you will stop aging, your powers will unlock and scent should fade." Elijah spoke shifting in his seat slightly.

"When are you 18?" Kol said wiggling his eyes suggestively.

"...In about three weeks..." I said shuffling away from his gleaming eyes before a throat clearing distracted him from me. I looked to Elijah who was sending a clear sign to his younger brother saying to stop.

"How about you stay here luv?" Klaus said taking me and the other brothers of guard as we all looked to him as though he gained a second head.

"Huh..." Was my sophisticated reply making Klaus roll his eyes.

"I mean luv why don't you live here until you have your activate your powers and gain a control over them. In the meantime we can protect you from other vampires." He specified.

"That is a good idea, and it would mean you can have a peaceful life for at least a little while..." Elijah said thoughtfully.

I suspiciously looked at Klaus.

"What do you want in return?" I asked knowing he of all people would have a catch.

"Your allegiance when you do activate your powers and are able to control them." He said without missing a beat.

"What's a original?" I asked changing the subject so I could get a better idea on what they were and who they were before I made any rash and quick choices I could regret in the future.

Kol burst out laughing. "Aw, she had run from vampires most of her life and doesn't even know their history!" He snickered out making me glare at him before reaching my trainer I pulled the navy blue and violet shoe from my foot and shot it at the head of the highly amused vampire.

It hit the mark dead on making Elijah and Klaus chuckle and Kol freeze turning to me in shock as I crossed my arms over my chest defiantly.

"Did you just throw a shoe at me darling?" Kol said without letting his voice betray anything, Elijah was watching his actions carefully.

"Yes." I said sharply before my shoe came flinging at my head. I ducked just in time for my shoe to smack against the back of the sofa.

"Hey!" I ground out reaching for my shoe only to find it gone, turning I looked up to see Kol holding it already above my head, swinging it teasingly.

"Oi!" I shouted before jumping from my seat and pouncing at him but he moved too fast and this just spurred my anger.

"Give me my shoe Kol!" I shouted bolting after him, I faintly heard sigh's of annoyance from both of Klaus and Elijah before Elijah appeared in front of me and a Klaus shape blue vanished after the evasive Kol.

Elijah led me to my sofa and sat where Kol was lounging.

"My family are the originals, meaning we are the first ever family of vampires created. Our mother turned myself and my siblings into vampires after our youngest brother Henrik was killed by werewolves..." He continued explaining everything. About Klaus's curse, Katherine and Elena being Tatia's doppelgänger. All down to meeting with me today.

Apparently Finn had died along with his bloodline and it had been insured that these Salvatore's couldn't kill the remaining originals without destroying themselves.

They had all called a truce, Elena and her friends wouldn't kill or attack the Mikealsons and they would abide by the same rules as long as Elena donates two pints of blood a month for the rest of her life. Klaus and Kol had returned with my shoe some way through this and sat quietly letting Elijah explain their history to me and I nodded along.

"Yeah like the eldest Salvatore will abide by that rule, he will not stop trying to stop us until we kill him..." Kol muttered annoyed. I don't blame him since he had his neck snapped by this Damon.

"So luv are up for this deal?" Klaus asked making Elijah gain a slightly exasperated look but curious look. Kol rolled his eyes.

"What exactly does me giving you my allegiance include?" I didn't want to be killing people or hurt anyone who didn't deserve it but I was tired of running.

"I would have you help me in certain situations like be at my defence and help my general family against enemy's." He must have seen my uncertainty. "You won't have to kill or hurt anyone." He added.

I thought a few moments before frowning. "How long would you have my assistance so to speak? If I live forever I don't want to spend it all serving you and helping you beat the crap outta people who go against you." I asked. Elijah smiled as though I knew not to get stuck in a loop, Kol snickered at Klaus's gob smacked expression.

"20 years? After you come into your full powers and have full control over them." He said with a gleam in his eye.

"No deal you said the older I get the more power's I obtain therefore I may never get a complete handle on the powers!" I snapped as he growled and his eyes glowed gold.  
>"How about 20 years after I come into my powers and I stay with you. After the 20 years are up I can leave, do what I want but come back when you request help and in return if I need help with my powers in the future you help me. Deal?" He looked at me while Kol and Elijah both watched with interested smirks.<p>

"Deal" Klaus said with a smile before shaking my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone,

Sorry this is not an update but it is a shout out to tell you all to please thank **bookfreak25 **for all the new amazing cover images and I hope you all send a review to thank her for the time she spent creating the awesome images.

:) Please if I have at least three reviews on thanking her then I will update by tomorrow evening (:

(Apart from Emma, that is a one-shot though as I have had many requests on another chapter, I am debating on whether to do a sequel of little story's around the couple and their mischief!)


End file.
